A Saiyan's Teachings Gohan Fan Fic
by Dylan Curran
Summary: An eye-wrenching story which will keep you entertained for days, it is based on one of Gohan's off screen adventures, in this one he travels with Korin, Kami and many other races to destroy an ultimate evil.


The Saiyan stood barefooted on the soft grassy plain that surrounded

the large ivory tower. The wind came in over the trees of the dense

forest that surrounded the small plain just enough to give slight

breeze against his body. He breathed in as the wind hit him. The smell

of the nearby river brought a smile to his face that a trail of sweat

rolled down.

The fat white cat that had been staring at the

Saiyan at the bottom of the tower then turned around from where he was

looking from. He stepped down from his stool that gave him the

elevation to see. His crooked wooden cane touched the stone floor first

and then his soft furry feet. He started his walk over to a plant on a

table where he had also grabbed a watering tin to douse the plant with.

The

cat was Korin. He was told of in myths and even legends, but he was

very much real. He was a Senybo, or Immortal Cat, but most importantly

he was the Master of Combat. At first glance he was harmless, but that

was a mistake so many people had made over the one thousand years he

had lived. He was a great warrior and a warrior so few had the chance

to train under. The Saiyan he looked over, however, was special and it

was his duty to train the Saiyan named Gohan.

"You have come already Kami?" Korin said calmly as he continued to tend to his plant.

Behind

the white cat stood a green Namekian standing in a brightly colored set

of robes. The elderly looking Namekian was Kami, the Guardian of Earth,

and just as much as it was Korin's duty to watch over the human, it was

his as well. A task they both had been given by the Kai's.

"Yes…" Kami said in his low voice.

"It doesn't ever full like three months wait…" Korin said with a laugh as he turned to his long time friend.

"It

does seem that I come here quite frequently to check on your student."

Kami said with a chuckle as the two walked to the window together.

"He

won't be my student for very much longer, Kami. It is almost time for

him to come train with you and Mr. Popo." Korin said with a serious

tone of voice.

"Have you seen…any differences in him?" Kami asked the cat as in reaction to the change of tone.

"Isn't

that why you are here? I know you have felt the change in him. It has

not been three months since your last visit, Kami…" Korin said as he

turned to face the tall Namekian elder.

"I have…I have felt

sudden movements in the balance of things on Planet Earth. I do not

know if it is the child yet, though…" Kami said.

"You want it to be though. You know you want it to be…" Korin said.

"…and why…" Kami said before he was interrupted.

"…because

if you are correct right now then it would be easy to remove such an

evil creature from existence. If we discover that you are correct later

down the road then more then just Planet earth will be in danger. If

the Kai's are correct and this human child is as powerful as they

predict…then nothing will stop him…" Korin said seriously.

"We're getting too old for this kind of stuff now Korin, ha…" Kami said as he started to fade from sight.

"You may be, Kami…you may be…" Korin said in a joking tone as he watched Kami vanish.

Korin turned back to stare at the Saiyan who had the hopes of both dimensions within their hearts now.

"I hope they are right…" Korin muttered as he watched the child continue to train below the white cat's tower.

Gohan

brought his arms from his side. They went out in front of him and

tensed. One hand was wrapped around the other arms wrist. The hand on

his arm that was gripped by the other was held open and facing a stone

pillar that stood barely. His eyes narrowed as he aimed in at his

target. Energy gathered at the opening of his palm then as he

concentrated hard.

"You know how to do this…You can do this…" Gohan muttered as the energy enlarged as his concentrated harder.

The

yellow energy then finally stopped growing. It was now in the shape of

a perfect sphere. His eyes opened to see the glowing globe of energy. A

smile cracked across his face as he stood there motionlessly staring at

his accomplishment. He was completely amazed at how he learned to

actually do this.

"I see you have learned the Energy Blast…" Korin said from the silence from where he stood now not too far from the human child.

The

voice of the white cat startled the human child causing all

concentration to be lost. The Saiyan's body jumped. The energy that he

had collected suddenly fell to the ground causing an explosion as it

impacted. The blast sent Gohan falling back on to his behind with a

worried look. His white pants and brown half robe were dirtied now from

the dirt that was sent up from the blast. Smoke rose from his singed

threads as he laid there propped up on his hands.

"Master Korin!!" Gohan said with a shocking voice as he jumped to his feet patting himself off.

A

grin cracked across Korin's face as he watched the humorous scene

happen before him. He walked then towards the tan skinned child with

his crooked wooden staff for support. He walked right pass the child

that had been his student and company for the past seven years now. The

child followed closely behind.

"I am your master…I will always be your master, Gohan." Korin said softly as the two of them walked.

"I

have taught you quite a bit. I am just a master of combat, however. You

have learned all that I can teach you for now." Korin said then

stopping.

"What?" Gohan asked with a shocked voice.

"You

have learned how to fight with you body and even with your mind. You

are a greater warrior then most I have faced. It is no surprise to me

that you will go out into this world and be a great warrior. For now,

however, there is nothing more I can teach you." Korin said calmly

still as the child looked worried in front of him.

"You must go

now to track down another master of the martial arts. A master that

will train you in how to use your Ki...He is a great master…a bit odd,

but a great master. He was the first to master the energy you see today

known as Ki." Korin said.

Gohan dropped to his knees. He knew

what was about to happen. He knew that the white cat that stood before

him was telling the truth. Gohan had been stronger than any other human

that he had encountered in his past seven years. Most importantly, his

curiosity in the ability to manipulate the Ki around him intrigued him

and if he had a chance to master it then he would try to.

"Yes, master…" Gohan said.

"Here…take this…" Korin said as he pulled a bean from the pouch that was slung over his shoulder by a rope.

"Use this whenever you see that there is no hope in succeeding…It will help…" Korin said as he handed the human a Senzu Bean.

Gohan

grabbed the Senzu Bean from the white paw of the only creature that he

had known for his life. He stood then. The hand that gripped the Senzu

Bean went into a pocket that was located on the inside of his brown

robe like shirt.

"When will I get to see you?" Gohan asked.

"After

you have learned all that you can from Master Roshi, my son. Then come

back to me for the next part of your training…" Korin said as he looked

out across the badlands that surrounded his tower.

Gohan said

nothing more after the last comment left to him from his master. He

knew who to look for and the direction of which he needed to travel. It

was something he needed to do now. He just looked at Korin for a bit

and bowed his head right before walking away from the only home and

family that he had known…

Gohan had ventured across the badlands

that surrounded Korin's Tower ever since he was just a yearling. Most

of the time, it was on his own with his master nowhere near him. Korin

had a habit of never leaving the tower except for when he ventured

through the badlands to forage. All that ceased after Gohan became

older and he was then the one to do it. It had never been a type of

lonliness like this one, however…

The small human child knew all

those other times how to get back to where he came from. This was so

different, though. He wouldn't be returning to the tower. This time he

knew nothing on how to get to Master Roshi's house. All he knew was

just a mere direction. This was a task he needed to do though. It was a

task that Master Korin had given him.

Gohan sighed as his bare

feet walked across the floor of the land. His head was down as he

stared at the ground as he walked. He couldn't lie to himself. He was

depressed that he had to leave Korin Tower. He would even catch himself

looking up from the ground to look back at the enormous tower that grew

smaller and smaller as he got farther and farther.

"I wonder why, Korin didn't want me to stay…" Gohan muttered as he kicked a rock.

The

human knew that his master loved him and knew this was a trial needed

to be done. He just didn't know why. He couldn't grasp the reasons of

why he needed to become stronger. Korin was all that was needed there

in the valley. The cat didn't age and he never once saw his master ever

even come close to being beaten by the bandits and ruffians that showed

up there.

Gohan stopped and thought for a moment as he didn't want anything more than to just go home…

Gohan

turned quickly the as he stood there looking at the enormous ivory

tower that he was looking at in the back ground. Something had caught

his attention. It was a power of some sort. He didn't know what it was,

but then it became even stranger as he examined closer with his natural

ability to sense others power. It had grown and multiplied. He then

realized that it was a group of beings in one area.

The human

toughened up then as he thought about what it was. He knew right as he

sensed the large group. It was a village or town. That meant one thing.

It meant that he was almost out of Korin's Land. A grin crossed his

face then. His mind was away from even thinking about how sad he was

for leaving his home. Loneliness was gone.

The child tightened

up. He started to sprint in the direction of the power source he had

locked on to. His bare feet hauled swiftly across the rocky earthen

floor. Dust was kicked up behind him as he ran. His black hair flapped

in the wind as he darted across the micro terrain that made up the

badland that surrounded the tower.

Dirt kicked up as the Saiyan

came to a sudden stop. He stood at the edge of a cliff now. Below him

was the village that he had sensed. It was a small town surrounded by

the cliff that he stood on all the way around except for one side. That

side went all the way up to a large body of water that carried the

scent of salt with the wind that hit his face.

Gohan felt

relieved now. He let out a sigh as he looked down at the small wooden

houses that stood there on sand. He grinned and then stepped off from

the solid cliff side sliding straight down it. Once he hit the sandy

ground he went into a roll as his body curled up propelling himself

forward to a stand. He stopped for a moment to regain footing and then

started making his way into the small town.

The town was Hotai

Village. It was a small fishing village. The people there did nothing,

but live from the ocean. Shells and fish bones were hung from the

windows of people's houses as ornaments and decorations. The human

found it odd as he looked at the differences from Korin's Tower to the

small town. He didn't think too long on the issue, however, as this was

his first town ever to see in person. He honestly didn't know what one

actually looked like.

Gohan's nose twitched as a welcoming scent

hit it. It was something sweet. The smell just lingered there in his

nose as he inhaled it in. His mouth started to salivate as he was lost

in the smell of the object. That was when his concentration was broken

by a loud grumbling noise coming from his stomach,

"Oh man…I'm so hungry…" Gohan said in anguish as he gripped his stomach that begged for food.

That

one sentence said, the child started to follow the smell of the

sweetness that filled the air. It lead him through the small streets of

the village to a window. On it sat the steaming bread like food that

had enticed him to that certain location. His eyes widened as he had

found the catch of his hunt. Without any hesitation he leapt towards

the food grabbing it up and then munching viciously on it.

"Eh…?" An old man inside the house muttered as he heard Gohan eating outside his window.

The

old man stood from his chair and started to make his way over to the

window. He stood back in silence as he watched the small tan skinned

Saiyan eating his food that he had just made. It was a small town and

the elder knew most everyone. The Saiyan he saw then didn't look native

to the town or to even the land.

"You seem hungry…" The old man said finally after watching Gohan finish the bread food.

Gohan

jumped to his feet and turned towards the window. His expression was

filled with fear. The voice form the unexpected elder startled the

Saiyan. He didn't even sense the man come near him. He was lost in how

to react. This was a first. The only other person he had really

confronted before was the cat named Korin. Seeing an actual man talking

to him surprised him.

Startled and scared, Gohan turned to run.

He made his way down the side of the house and quickly turned the

corner of the wooden building. He had turned his head for a brief

moment to look behind him and that was when he felt something hit

across his shins. The child lost balance almost instantly and rolled

through the air to hit the ground.

"Ugh!!" Gohan moaned as he laid there with his eyes squinted shut.

Gohan

opened his eyes to look up at the sun that beamed down on his. He moved

one of his arms up slowly to place his hand in front of the bright

sphere in the sky. That was when his whole body was then consumed by

the shadow of the old man who had tripped the child form his front door

with the cane he walked with.

"Are you alright my child?" The old man asked as he stared down at Gohan with a grin.

Gohan

leaned up from where he laid down. He shook his head for a moment to

get the stars from circling it. He rubbed his head where he could feel

a knot coming in at. He flinched as he touching the stinging flesh.

"You shouldn't just take other people's food, you know? I was planning on eating that." The old man said while chuckling.

"You

looked like you needed it more than me, though…Come on now. Let's get

inside the house." The old man said as he helped Gohan to his feet.

Gohan

munched crazily at the food that was placed in front of him on the

table. As quickly as the bowls of rice came to the table full they were

stacked empty on the other side of the human child. He finally ceased

as he let out a burp that rattled the stack of seven bowls stranding on

the table. The old man just stared in amazement as the Saiyan had had

finally finished.

"You were quite hungry!" The old man said as he grinned at the young human child.

"Yeah. A lot. Thanks so much for that." Gohan said back to the man that had graciously fed him.

"I have lived here for almost sixty years now. I don't think I have ever seen you. Who are you, child?" The old asked curiously.

"Oh? I am Gohan." Gohan said proudly as he rubbed his full tummy.

"Gohan?

No, I have never heard of you. Where are you from? What brings you here

to Hotai?" The man asked more questions while he cleaned off the table.

"Of

course you've never heard of me. I'm from Korin's Land. I live in the

tower with Master Korin…well…er…did. Now I am trying to find Master

Roshi so I can go back." Gohan said proudly again not thinking about

what he had actually said.

"Master Korin!?! Are you serious?" The old man exclaimed so that even his usually squinted eyes could be seen.

"You train under Master Korin in the Ivory Tower?" The old man asked absolutely amazed at what the Saiyan said.

"Um…yeah?" Gohan said scratching his head as he tried to comprehend what was so awesome about his story.

"That is quite a story, ha ha." The old man laughed loudly as he spoke.

"I

am glad to have a child in our town for once now. It's been so long

since I have heard a story like that." The man said then ending his

laugh and hanging his head.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow as he felt the

change of mood in the old man's voice. The child looked at the old man

at how his emotion had taken over.

"No more kid's?" Gohan asked.

The

old man's eyes were brought up from the floor. His giant white mustache

twitched around his wrinkled cheeks. His eyes narrowed even more then

what they were before. He didn't seem as if he was going to even share

the story because the subject held so much sadness within it. His mouth

cracked open slowly and the words that were said astonished Gohan.

"The

kid's have been taken from Hotai Village. The younger men have went out

to try and retrieve them, but…they have not returned yet either. I

don't know what has become of any of them. Every night, though the

village gathers together in mourning…" The old man said.

"You don't know where they have been taken to?" Gohan asked.

"No…there

are no trails left behind by the culprits…That's how we managed to find

out that it was more than just wild animals. There have been no tracks

and it's only children. Young children…" The old man said.

"It's about that time now, actually…" The old man said as he started to stand.

Once

the old man stood a noise was heard from outside his house. It had come

from the center of the village. The sound was a horrible scream from a

girl. The old man looked in the direction and then back at the human

child that was in his house.

"Stay here!!" The old man shouted, but then fell to his knees when he attempted to make his way through the door.

"I'm just too old now…" The old man whimpered as Gohan rushed to his side.

Gohan

stood then and faced the noises of a something frightening outside. He

knew what had to be odne and he was going to attempt in doing that. He

knew he was just a kid, but he was the only one capable of fighting in

the village. All of the men were gone except for the old man. The

children were gone, as well.

"Stay here…" Gohan said right before he ran through the door.

Gohan

ran out of the door and stopped in the middle of the street. The girl

screamed once more and he turned to face the noise. His eyes grew as he

saw the sky turn blacker. The clouds were rolling over head and once a

loud thunder echoed through the sky rain began to fall in heavy drops

down onto the sand.

"AAHH!!!" The girls voice screamed out again.

Gohan

started to sprint in the direction. Not far from him, though, came into

view the girl that was screaming. It was a blonde headed girl that was

only a few years older than him. He figured here o be about nine or

ten. She was running towards him, but then fell smashing into a puddle

there on the ground. Her blue eyes looked up at Gohan for a moment, but

then they turned around to face two other figures.

The two

figures walked up and stood over the girl. Gohan had thought they were

children too, but they were far from that anymore. They still had their

childish features, like their age and their height. Their skin was

still smooth and not blemished by wrinkles and age. They were so

different now, though.

The two figures were a Saiyan and a girl.

They seemed to be about the same height as Gohan. Their skin was

completely white, however. It was a perfect sheet of white. Their eyes

held no iris. They were just large and were glowing in an absolute

yellow. Their clothes and hair now were all a pitch black that matched

the rings around their eerie eyes that were focused on the girl.

"Wha…what are those things?" Gohan exclaimed as he stared at the two of them standing over the girl.

The

two figures then looked up to the human child standing there in rain.

They dropped into a fighting pose as they stared the Saiyan named Gohan

down.

Gohan went to get into a defensive position, but it was too

late. The two dead like figures had already made their move. One jumped

over the girl causing a splash in the puddle on the ground, while the

other one ran making a semi circle like route straight towards Gohan.

They moved too fast for Gohan to even get into a blocking stance. All

he saw was that and then a thud that smashed across his face.

The

humans head shot straight back. It made a quick jerk causing some

popping and cracking at the top of his neck. He felt his feet leave the

ground and his back crash onto the ground. It was a punch that had sent

him to the ground. It was a punch given by the negative energy filled

Saiyan.

Gohan's hand reached out and placed itself palm down on

the mud. He twisted his body over and then brought his knees up under

his self to rise up from the ground. The rain had his clothes soaking

wet then and heavy. He felt the rain roll across his head and then down

his noise to fall form there onto the sand. He grunted lowly in pain

for a brief second as he felt his eyes water up from the punch that was

dealt.

Gohan looked up slowly to the Saiyan that was walking his

way then. He then looked over at the odd girl as well as she was coming

towards him, too. His eyes then fell on the blonde headed girl who was

curled on the ground crying in fear.

"No…" Gohan muttered.

Gohan

shot from the ground throwing his fist out. It smashed across the side

of the demon like Saiyans mouth. He then came from the ground throwing

a kick across the other girls shoulder. Both attacks sent the two of

them stumbling backwards and then to shatter into ash.

Gohan

stopped. He was confused at what had just happened. One punch by one of

those things had sent him to the ground. Yet he had just hit them each

once and now they were gone? How could something be strong enough to

roll him up not even be able to take a simple hit?

"Those weren't human…anymore…" An old voice said.

Gohan

jumped and turned to the voice. He was standing with his fists clinched

and his feet firmly placed on the ground. He relaxed, though as he

noticed it was only the old man form before standing there. He dropped

his arms and then stood tall. He watched the old man walk pass him to

the blonde headed girl who was sliding away from him in fear.

"It's okay, honey…You are free and safe here now…" The old man said calmly.

The

girl stopped sliding as her back was now up against a wooden house. He

then propelled herself forward and started to crawl at first. She

scurried to her feet and then got up to a run. Sje didn't stop until

she was safely behind Gohan.

"Hey, he's not going hurt you…" Gohan said softly to the girl.

"No,

its okay, Gohan. She probably is afraid of anything that isn't a child

right now. I understand. It will take her some time." The old man said

with a grin.

"What were those things?" Gohan asked.

"They

seemed like as if they were just the empty husks of what used to be

children…I haven't seen something like that in…oh my god…" The old man

said in a serious tone.

"What?" Gohan asked curiously.

"It can't be…" The old man said staring out into nowhere.

"What is it?" Gohan asked again.

"The demon, Huuricho, is back…" The old man mumbled lowly with a frightened face.

Korin

opened his eyes for a moment. He sat there on a seat next to a table

that had a small banzai tree growing form a pot on it. His tiny nose

twitched side to side for a bit as he thought to himself. A worried

look then consumed his face. He stood from his chair and his wooden

staff touched the stone floor as he started to walk towards a window

that overlooked his land form his tower.

"Gohan…" Korin muttered.

"He has stumbled on something evil…" Kami said as he appeared next to the short white cat.

The

two of them stared out form the enormous ivory tower out at the

direction of Hotai village that bordered Korin Land. Over the area was

a mass of black clouds, with lightening that struck through them

causing flashes of light to appear in small bursts. It looked horrific

as the clouds swirled above the small town.

"Time to see which path he will chose…" Kami muttered to the white cat, Master Korin.

Gohan

turned to look down at the girl. He saw how frightened she was. It

burdened his mind as he imagined the rest of the kids wherever they

were being held at. He couldn't possibly even fathom what pain they

were being put through. His body tightened up and his fists clenched.

Veins over his small arms began to protrude from under his skin.

"I am going to stop, Huuricho…" Gohan muttered.

"Wha…?" The old man shockingly asked as he spun around to face the small human child.

"You

can't do it. All of the men from the village are gone. I am the only

one. We can't let this happen any longer." Gohan said as he approached

the old man aggressively.

"Very well…" The old man said after standing silently thinking about what the Saiyan had said.

"I will try to assist you in any way that I can…" The old man said.

The

girl stayed close to Gohan as they walked through the town. She had her

arms clung around his as they walked. Her eyes would not waver at all

from being locked on to the old man. Gohan didn't really think much of

it until the girl started to cause them to slow down making their

distance from the old man farther and farther.

"Gohan…that was you name right?" The girl whispered.

"Yeah…" Gohan said.

"I don't trust him, Gohan. You shouldn't either…" The girl said as she stared the old man down.

"What? Why not? He's helping us out." Gohan said trying to defend the old man.

"Because…" The girl said before being interrupted by a noise form up ahead.

The

girl looked up towards where the noise came from. She let out a scream

when she realized what happened. It was the old man who was grumbling.

He was being held up by one of the kids that Gohan had fought just

minutes before. Another one was standing next to the child that was

holding the old man.

"Get away from him!!" Gohan shouted as he took an aggressive fighting stance.

The

two Saiyans stared at Gohan. Their eyes were glowing as they did so.

They watched as the human child had gotten ready for a fight. They

stood there emotionlessly staring the human down. The one holding the

old man stood completely still while the other started to make his way

towards Gohan. The girl screamed as the creature walked slowly towards

them.

"Get behind me…" Gohan said as he looked back at the girl for a quick second.

Gohan

stared over at the creature as it came. His eyes then darted over to

the one holding the old man. His teeth grinded down tightly together

while he pondered on what to do about the situation. That was when he

moved forward placing his knee across the figures ribs.

The light

that radiated from the creature's eyes dimmed as he fell to ash. It

would've piled up there on the ground, but the storm had sent the

remains of the creature with the wind and the rain. Gohan just stood

there over where the body would've been. He now faced the other

creature that held the old man.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gohan asked himself as he stood there.

Suddenly

everything changed for the worst. Behind the demonic child that held

the old man was nothing but a blanket of pitch black. Glowing orbs

started to appear, though. It took a minute for Gohan to realize what

they were, but it didn't take much longer after seeing the long row of

eyes. They stood there in the dark all staring at the human. Almost a

hundred of them stared at Gohan then.

"Get out of here!!" Gohan shouted to the girl before the horde of dark creature's sprung from where they hid towards the human.

Lightening crashed down on the ground.

Gohan

was in a mix that he had never been in before. He was swamped now by

the hundred children with their glowing eyes. They all dashed towards

him throwing their punches and their kicks. At first Gohan blocked well

against the first few attacks, but there was just too many for him to

withstand. He soon fell to the attacks that bombarded him.

"No!!" The girl screamed as she watched Gohan hit the ground.

The

demonic children that stood over the human turned their heads slowly to

face the girl that had caught their attention. They started to move

slowly then towards the girl who was shivering where she stood. Her

hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were opened wide in fear.

Her body was froze in place as she watched the figures come towards her.

Gohan's arm snatched out quickly and grabbed the ankle of one of the lifeless shells of a human.

"I don't quite think so…" Gohan muttered through his bloodied lips.

The

group of creatures all turned slowly letting out screams of some sort

at the human that had caught their attention. They backed away as the

Saiyan was standing to his feet. He held his shoulder as if it had been

hurt the worst in the beating he had receive. He panted heavily and at

first only looked through one open eye. They soon both opened and he

started to stand up in place then.

"Master Korin has taught me better than this, but…I need more then this to win…" Gohan muttered.

The

human knew he was right. It was going to take more than just punches

and kicks. He needed to use his Ki. It was something that he didn't

know too much about, but he knew how destructive it was. He knew that

the creatures in front of him were weak to damage and a blast would do

the trick for what he needed to get done.

Gohan raised his arm

up. An eerie clear color started to build up in his palm that was

pointed out at the creature's who were still screaming. His eyes then

closed, but he felt as if he could still see the horrific odd eyes of

the demonic children in his mind.

The blast was released.

The

Ki blast was small compared to so many that were out there. It was only

about twelve inches in diameter. It did what it had to do though. The

blast tore through the bodies of the creatures. As soon as the energy

hit against their bodies they crumbled and fell to ash.

"NO!" The old man screamed in an odd voice.

Gohan

spun around quickly to the old man. It was something wrong. The voice

that the man screamed in wasn't his. It sounded as if there were

hundreds of voices speaking at once. The scene matched the oddity that

he heard. The old man was floating there with his back arched

backwards. Black flames were rising from his body with a smoke that

emitted what looked like the faces of children.

Gohan was then

caught by a punch from one of the creatures. He retaliated with attacks

of his owns, but they were still coming just as they were before. He

knew there wasn't as many, but it felt as if there still was. He

blocked and attacked as he jumped around the area.

"Girl, run!!!" Gohan screamed to the girl right before being clipped down by more attacks.

The

girl snapped into reality for a second. She heard the words that the

human child said. She was frozen before in straight fear and could do

nothing more but just watch as he fought ferociously against the

demons. Now, though she had went to turn and make a run for it.

"Where do you think you are going girl?" A voice said to the girl as she turned.

Before

her stood the old man, but it wasn't just the old man anymore, however.

He stood there with an invisible aura that surrounded him causing his

clothes to ripple as well as his hair. He was younger now, though. His

hair was still as white as before. His eyes were wide open and looked

just as the children that had been fighting Gohan looked like.

"AH!!" The girl screamed.

The

demon then reached out and snatched her up into the air. His hand

wasn't what grabbed her up, though. Instead it was the aura that

surrounded his hand. It held her up off of the ground holding her

around her neck while she struggled there in his grip.

Gohan heard

the scream of the girl and turned his head quickly from the odd

children to the where the girl was. She was being held there by what

seemed to be a shadow of what used to be the old man's arm. She was

being held there kicking her legs. Something else was happening,

though. Her skin was growing pale. An odd light then started to erupt

form her eyes.

"What are you doing to her!?! Stop!!" Gohan screamed as he went to move towards the old man.

The

other demonic children stepped in the human's way as he tried to rescue

the girl. They went to swing, but their attacks never hit as he moved

around them. His fists swung wildly as he went through them. Ash hit

his face as he destroyed them one by one as he rushed towards the new

demon that had appeared. It wasn't until he had gotten closer that he

realized it was the old man.

"What? How? Why?" Gohan shouted to the demon.

Huuricho

looked at Gohan who was rushing towards him. A grin creased his face as

he moved his body around to face the human child. The girl that was

being held was then thrown by the black aura towards the Gohan who had

jumped up towards the girl. He wrapped her up in his arms and then

landed on the ground.

"Wha…what has he done to you?" Gohan asked worried as he looked at the girl stuck half way in between living and not.

"Hahaha…you don't understand? Let me explain it to you…" The demon said as he chuckled at the human.

"Kids…the

younger they are the more innocent they are. Their souls are the purest

of any. They are weak then, though…Enough of them can feed my appetite,

however. With you, though…You are strong and young. I will be more

powerful than I have been for a long time." The demon said with a smile.

"You eat the souls of children!?! You monster!!" Gohan screamed at the demon as he held the girl in his arms.

"Hahaha…" The demon laughed as he started moving towards the small human children.

"No!!" Gohan screamed.

The

human stood as the rain still dropped from the sky. He looked down at

the child who was barely holding on to her life. She was dying right

before his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He then looked at the other

children that surrounded him. He realized that they were all once

children before. They just had no souls anymore. He didn't know whether

or not they could return to the lives they once had. If that was the

case then he couldn't afford to kill the other ones.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gohan asked himself as he stood there preparing for the worst.

"Bring him to me…" Huuricho bellowed to his children minions.

Gohan

took a defensive position as he readied himself for the charging

demonic children that were under the demons control. He just curled his

arms across his body and let the creature's all smash their attacks

against his body. He couldn't find it within his own mind to strike

against them any longer. He refused to take the lives of the kids.

"So pathetic…" Huuricho yelled with a chuckle.

Gohan's

eyes watered up as the pain form the attacks started to take effect. He

couldn't even take this much longer either. He just didn't know what to

do. He couldn't just get attacked, but he couldn't just kill them.

There was still a chance they could be restored to the children they

were. He did nothing but release himself from his guard with a scream

that pushed the minions away from him.

"I'm just going to have

to out run them all until I can get up to him…I need to defeat him…"

Gohan muttered as he stared at all of the enemies that he now faced.

Gohan

skipped backwards trying to avoid the creatures. The demon, Huuricho

knew what Gohan was doing and laughed as he watched the human act

defenseless against the attacks. He just watched the human move around

the area attempting to avoid the children as they relentlessly attacked

him. He saw no way of losing at that point. He knew the human would

eventually tire out and then the pure and innocent soul of Gohan's

would be his.

Gohan dropped to his knees suddenly as an

enormous elbow from Huuricho crashed against his face. He never saw the

attack coming. His attention was so locked on all of the others that he

forgot all about the deceitful old man. He couldn't do anything more

than stay to his knees and hands as he was crouched there in pain. He

had lost.

"As I said before, Gohan…You are pathetic…" Huuricho said grinning at how he had won.

Gohan

went to turn and punch, but he had no more strength to even perform one

successfully. The demon just slowly moved from the way and Gohan went

back to the ground. Tears filled his eyes as he laid there in pain.

They blurred his vision as he stared helplessly at the girl who was

still lying on the ground where he left her. The image became blocked

as the minions all surrounded him.

"You soul will be the best

tasting soul I have had in the past few hundred years without a doubt…"

The demon said as he lifted Gohan up to his face with aura from before.

Huuricho

looked into the eyes of the human that didn't even have the strength to

struggle. A grin inched across his face and then his slimy purplish

tongue licked his lips in delight. His eyes opened wide then as he was

prepared to take in the soul of the child. He couldn't wait any longer

for the pure taste of such innocence.

The soul that he had pulled

from the child was everything, but innocence, however. Huuricho nor

Gohan knew that the human child was not a normal child. He was not

innocent and he was not pure. The Saiyan that he was attempting to

devour was made from darkness and an evil that was even greater than

Huuricho himself. When it was released by the demon to be eaten on the

unexpected happened. The demon that Gohan had been made from was

released for that split second…

A gray arm reached out from the

red sphere of energy that was drained from Gohan. Its fingers on its

hand were spread open and it clinched tightly around Huuricho's face. A

fear and a terror that the demon had never felt started to eat away at

him. He screamed in a high pitched shrill that sent chills down the

backs of people even miles away. Through the fingers of the hand that

had his face the demon saw the eye of the creature that was once Gohan.

At that moment Huuricho exploded into sparkles instead of ash.

Gohan

fell to the ground after hovering there for a moment. With him went the

red sphere of energy that was supposed to be his soul. It drilled

itself into the mouth of the human child as he inhaled deeply to catch

his breath again. The sparkles then bombarded the human causing him to

fly off the ground and thrown a few feet back as they drilled there

selves into his body. He laid there motionless next to the girl that he

had protected.

The demonic children then started to crumble to

ash. Their souls were not stored in the body of the fierce demon. They

had already been eaten. The husks of their bodies were no good any

longer. Their souls, though, did reach the Next Dimension. As for the

girls hers was still only half, but her body wasn't under the control

of the demon any more. She returned back to normal, but unconscious.

Korin

watched as the dark clouds dispersed form over the location of Hotai

Village. A grin appeared across his face as he realized Gohan had made

it through the fight. His student and son were still alive. He was

hurt, but still alive. That was all that mattered to the white cat. He

was satisfied that Gohan was able to get through such a task as that

one.

"Did you feel that?" Kami asked Korin as he watched the scene as well.

"No…" Korin said looking to the tall Namekian with much curiosity.

"Nevermind…" Kami said as he turned and walked away from Korin.

Kami's

body disappeared and he quickly returned to his own throne room of

sorts on his Sky Palace. He was sitting in his chair looking over at a

table that had water held in the center of it from which he could

examine Planet Earth from. A sigh left his body as disappointment and

fear consumed him. He didn't know what had quite happened in Hotai

Village, but he knew that for a moment something far more worst then

the soul eating Demon Huuricho had appeared. Yet Gohan had survived.

His beliefs were coming true in his mind. Gohan was not a savior of

Planet Earth, but would be the destroyer…

"What is wrong, Master Kami?" A man said from the doorway.

"Nothing, Mr. Popo. I must speak with the Kai's. Inform them of my needs." Kami said to the black skinned genie.

Gohan

awoke from where he laid. The bright sun was beaming down on his face

and the sounds of voices were in his ear. He opened his eyes slowly and

saw a few people standing around him. They didn't seem to be from

around there by the way they dressed. Behind them on the shore was an

enormous boat that was docked. One looked down at him as he was looking

up.

"I found someone!!" The man yelled.

Gohan sat up from the

bed that he woke up on. He rubed his head and then looked over across

the room to see the girl was laying there in another bed. His barefeet

then touched down on the wooden floor and he found it difficult to

stand. It wasn't him that was wobbling, however. It was the room. He

turned to look out of the window to see nothing, but an ocean. He was

on a boat!

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't

remember anything that had happened during the fight. A door then

opened and he turned around to see a heavy set man walk through the

door. He grinned when he saw the human Saiyan awake finally. Not known

to Gohan, but it had been a few days since when he was rescued by the

crew of the ship from Hotai Village.

"Well good morning, son. Glad to see you full recovered now. You gave us a scare." The man said.

"My name is Captain Milldo. I am the owner of this vessel." The man said reaching his hand out for a shake.

"My name is Gohan." Gohan said smiling while he shook the man's hand.

"Well Gohan, welcome to the largest, Capsule Corporation trading Vessel, in the sea, the Miria" The captain said.

The

captain motioned the small human child to follow him as they headed up

to the deck of the enormous ship. He followed the captain as he led the

way. He was curious about the whole thing. All the while they walked he

asked questions about how a ship worked and what the Capsule

Corporation was. He had never heard about any of this. This was the

first ship he had ever seen o even been on.

Gohan's main question wasn't asked until they had reached the deck and was by themselves, however.

"What happened to Hotai Village, mister?" Gohan asked with large eyes locked on the captain who had just lit his pipe.

"Well

kid…according to the girl it was something we didn't even expect. To be

honest we thought there was just some storm. The sea was too rough to

stay on, so we headed towards Hotai Village to make dock. That was when

we arrived on the remains of what used to be the village and you two.

It wasn't until the girl awoke that she explained to us what happened."

The man said with a grieved face.

"I don't know how you did it,

child, but you are a hero in my book, even if I meet a thousand of

them. I don't know what gave you the strength to face such a monster. I

just hate that it was just too late for everyone else. Trust me,

though; people will know about what you did. You are a hero, Gohan."

The man said with an assuring smile.

"Thank you…but what about the girl? Her family is gone." Gohan said sadly.

"Oh

don't worry about that one. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever

seen. Me and my old woman, god bless her soul, never had any kids

before she was taken. I just haven't ever been the same since. It'd be

good to call her my daughter." The man said smiling.

Gohan nodded and returned a grin.

"So, what about you? I can tell you aren't from around here." The captain asked.

"I need to find a man called Master Roshi to train." Gohan said.

"Ah…a martial artist, eh? Well, he isn't too far from here." The captain said with a wink.

"What? Really?" Gohan asked excitingly.

"Yeah…" The captain said as he reached down to hoist the kid up on the railing.

The

captain pointed out into nowhere. He just pointed over the ocean and at

first it didn't seem like there was nothing there at all. After looking

closer the Saiyan could see a small speck out in the middle of the

ocean. It was there, a small island with smoke coming from the chimney.

"There it is…" The captain said to the over excited Gohan.

Gohan's

bag dropped onto the sandy beach that surrounded the island. It was

filled with things the captain had just given him for his trip. There

was food and some extra sets of clothes in there. The extra set was a

grey set of training clothes. It wasn't much Gohan's style, but he knew

that he would put them to good use.

Gohan started to make his

way to the pink house. On the side of the house in red pain was written

the words Kame House. Gohan cocked his eyebrow and examined the area

carefully. His bare feet stepped onto the soft grass and when they did

an old man came walking out of the house towards him.

"Uh…Hello, mister. My name is Gohan and I was wondering if…" Gohan said before getting interrupted by the old man.

"Ha! You're the thing that old cat sent? Well…I don't know if Master Roshi will even train you…" The old man said.

"Huh?" Gohan asked in a disappointed voice.

"You're

too young. Do you even know how to fight? I've seen some of Master

Roshi's students and they have been tall and muscular. You,

though…you're like five and scrawny." The old man said from behind his

red rimmed shades.

"I can fight! Master Korin has taught me a lot!" Gohan said then.

"Ha!

I have seen better looking warriors come out of Hercule's school. This

is the Turtle Hermit's school, young one!" The old man said.

"Well

I'll do anything to prove myself to Master Roshi that I can train. I

have come all the way through Korin Land to get training from the

master and I can't go back unless I have trained under him. Please help

me. I know I can train and train harder than any other student here!"

Gohan said aggressively.

The old man that Gohan had ran into at Kame

House agreed to helping the young human out. He didn't let Gohan know

that he was Master Roshi. The old master didn't train any person that

came rolling up to his island. He knew about the Saiyan though. He only

knew what Korin had let him know, however. That was all the old master

needed to train the human named Gohan, though. Korin and Roshi had been

friends for as long as the two could remember. He wanted to see for

himself, however, what Korin saw in the Saiyan, so he took him to a

tournament with a lie.

"Master Roshi is here somewhere. He's

going to be watching his student, Chishan, fight today. I can guarantee

you that if you beat Chishan and do well in the tournament that he will

train you regardless. Especially if you bring him back some of that

prize money, hehe…" The old man said with a happy face.

The old

man in his dark shades nodded to the small human child to walk out onto

the stone floor that made up the tournament arena. Gohan looked worried

as his bare feet stepped across the stone floor. His ears went deaf

from nervousness. It was hard to believe considering the loud cheers of

people as they roared through the stands for the fight to begin. His

palms were wiped on his baggy white pants as his palms were beginning

to sweat.

Gohan heard the announcer of the small tournament say

something, but he could hardly understand what was said through the

ringing in his ears. His feet just stopped walking as he was now in the

center of the arena next to the announcer. He looked up to the man

wearing the suit to realize that the man didn't even know he was there.

"Um…" Gohan said softly as he reached out and tugged on the coat tail of the man's suit.

The

announcer turned around for a moment looking when he heard the voice of

the human. He then felt the tug on his shirt and he finally looked down

to see a not even four foot tall child with a black Mohawk standing

there. His brow cocked behind his black shades as he examined the

Saiyan for a second.

"Hey, not now. I will give autographs after

I announce the match. You can't be out here. You might get hurt." The

announcer said as he patted Gohan on his head.

"Mister…I am the contestant, though…" Gohan said softly.

"WHAT!?!" The announcer shouted as he backed away from the child.

"You're

Gohan!?!" The announcer asked softly this time as he didn't want the

people to here over his microphone now that they had all gotten quiet

over the last outburst.

"Yup." Gohan said smiling.

"I hope you know what you are doing kid…" The announcer said as he prepared to call out the next announcer

"Fight!!" The announcer finally yelled out and the battle started.

Gohan

rolled across the arena floor with drops of blood following him. He

finally slid to a stop where he laid still for a moment trying to catch

his breath. His chest throbbed in pain and his head as well. His body

refused to move at first when he attempted to stand up. His mind kept

screaming as if his own voice was cracking his skull to stand back up.

He just didn't know if he wanted to keep this going, though. He watched

helplessly as his opponent just rendered his attacks useless.

"Is this worth…all this?" Gohan asked himself.

The

human child turned over on his back and then sat up. He sat there cross

legged for a moment thinking to himself. His body felt like it wasn't

even recuperating as he rested. He was being drained and he was hurt.

His legs felt numb and his head was light headed from the loss of air.

"You're god mister…" Gohan said as he stood up wiping the tears from his eyes.

Gohan

slowly moved his body around to a fighting position. He shook as he

stood there trying to hold his body in that position. His knees wobbled

slightly and he swayed back and forth from time to time as he

concentrated his sights on the Saiyan.

"Gohan!!" A voice shouted out from the side of the arena.

The

Saiyan turned his head slowly to see the old man, who still didn't let

Gohan know that he was Master Roshi, standing there. His eyes were dead

set on the human child who stood there in a raggedy pair of dirtied

white pants and a torn brown tunic. The reflection of the Saiyan in his

tattered clothes and hurt body could almost be seen in the reflection

of the old man's shades.

"It's time to go…" The old man said finally.

Gohan

nodded with a faint smile and loosened his body. He stood up straight

for a moment and had even managed to squeeze out a few steps towards

the old man. In his weakened condition, however, Gohan's body had given

out. It was almost supernatural in how he had managed as long as he did

for a seven year old child. No matter how strong he thought he was,

though, he fell heavily to the ground out of fatigue.

The battle was over and Gohan had lost…

Gohan

awoke from his sleep on a couch. He smelt salt in the air as a cool

breeze carried its way through the room he laid in. He leaned up to

only moan in pain. After examining his body, he noticed an assortment

of bandages and wraps covering the wounds that he had sustained in the

battle with the Saiyan. He finally made his way around to a sitting

position on the couch to realize that he was on the island that was

owned by Master Roshi.

"Oh my head…" Gohan muttered as he rubbed his hand against his sore skull.

Gohan

made his way up to his feet from the couch and then across the room. He

still felt incredibly weak form the battle. He didn't know how long he

had been out, though. He knew that the battle that he was in at that

simple tournament was more of a battle then he was in against Huuricho.

That was sad considering the effort Gohan had put into destroying the

creature. Even sadder was that a student of the great Master Roshi was

even more powerful then the demon as well.

"You took quite a whooping there kid." A voice said from across the room.

Gohan

turned to see a humanoid type pig there sitting at a table holding

cards. Next to him were an average sea turtle and a blue furred cat.

All three of them were playing some sort of card game. The sight was

amusing to Gohan and even though his jaw muscles hurt as he managed to

do it, he still squeaked out a smile.

"Yeah…" The blue cat said in a girls voice as she hovered up and over to the small human child.

"Am I really here at Master Roshi's house? Is he actually here?" Gohan asked.

"I am right here…" An old man's voice said from the doorway of the pink house.

Gohan

turned to the door to see the old man from before standing there. It

was the same old man that had dragged him out to the tournament in

search of Master Roshi. Instead of a black formal attire with white

lining detail he was just wearing some bblue jean shorts and a Hawaiian

button up shirt. He still wore his red rimmed dark shades, however,

that covered most of his face.

" Wait…what?" Gohan asked surprised.

"I am Master Roshi." The old man said with a chuckle.

Master

Roshi walked through the door of the house and looked over to the

animals that were playing the card game. They all nodded or waved with

some sort of greeting to follow. Gohan just stood there not moving a

muscle as he felt so foolish that the old man had tricked him so

horribly. He was hurt and hurt bad all to prove something to Master

Roshi at a tournament that Master Roshi had taken him too.

"Are you serious, mister?" Gohan asked.

Master

Roshi laughed some more and moved up close to the three foot tall human

Saiyan. He examined over Gohan carefully while he stroked his long

white beard. He nodded and grunted as he did so in a satisfied tone.

The master then grinned.

"You seem to be doing alright. Puar did a good job." Master Roshi said.

"Puar?" Gohan asked,

"The cat…" Master Roshi said as he started to walk over to the television set.

"Master Roshi! My name is Gohan and I am here to…" Gohan said, but wasn't able to finish.

"I

know who you are and where you are from, Gohan." Master Roshi said as

he clicked on the television and sat down on the couch while letting

out an exhausted sigh.

The master didn't show any importance in

what the child was saying. He just sat there watching some video on the

television of a monkey doing something stupid. He occasionally busted

out into a laugh. Gohan didn't know what to do, but he knew his body

was in too much pain to argue. Instead he remained silent and walked

out through the door.

Gohan threw his punches wildly at the blue cat

that dodged him as if it was not even breking her sweat. The cat

giggled every now and then which raised the Saiyan's aggravation even

more. He had been at it for hours now. It all started when Master Roshi

had thrown him from the couch earlier that morning. It was pass lunch

time now and he was dying of hunger it felt like. He couldn't stop,

though, the master kept having him push and push.

"I haven't even landed not a single punch yet…" Gohan thought to himself.

That

was all the small child needed to do. It was told to him when he awoke

that morning. He could take a break once he had hit the cat just once.

He thought it was all just a joke at that moment, but now he understood

the seriousness behind his objective. The cat was too fast. It was

unbelievable that after all that time he had still not managed a single

hit.

"There needs to be a simpler way…" Gohan muttered as he stared at the giggling cat.

That

was when it smacked Gohan across the face. The cat was soft hearted and

sensitive. He knew this by the way that it had bandaged him up after

his fight. He didn't know whether the creature had just done it because

that was what Master Roshi wanted, or if it was just in its nature, but

he had to give it a shot.

Gohan went forward as if he was going

to punch out at the feline once more, but instantly he almost busted

his face on the ground right before catching himself as he fell. He

clinched tightly on his ankle then and let out a sound of pain. The cat

had just floated there watching for a moment before doing anything. It

was when the Saiyan started whimpering that she came closer. Suddenly

Gohan reached out then striking the cat down to the ground.

"Hey

that was cheating!!" Puar screamed out to Gohan as she sat there on the

ground rubbing her head as tears started to fill her eyes.

Gohan

quit laughing triumphantly for a moment. He cocked an eyebrow as he

noticed the cat was actually hurt. He started to walk over to the blue

feline to check on her. He shook his head for a moment as he started to

think about the cat pulling the same trick that he had pulled on her.

He then realized she was being serious.

"I'm sorry…" Gohan said as he leaned down next to the cat.

"It's okay…you passed the speed test, at least…" Puar said softly.

"But…it was at the expense of you…I shouldn't have done that." Gohan said stroking the cats head softly.

Puar

started to purr for a moment as the Saiyan did so. She hadn't got such

attention for quite some time and she was soaking it in. Suddenly, it

ended, though, when Gohan stood to his feet quickly. Her eyes opened

then and she looked up at Gohan who had a confused look on his face.

Puar floated up into the air next to Gohan then.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" Puar asked.

"There's…there's

something wrong…" Gohan said as he narrowed his eyes tracking the force

that had erupted suddenly off in the distance.

"I feel that too…" Puar said.

"Where is that?" Gohan asked as he looked to Puar.

"That's West City…What do you think it is?" Puar asked.

"Something that's not good..." Gohan muttered as he tried to concentrate closer on what the power level was.

Gohan

didn't know what it was exactly. Something told him that it wasn't of

good nature, though. It was something that made a difference between

the ability to sense and the use of a Scouter. This was natural and you

could investigate into something much more. It was more than just

numbers on a glass screen.

"Wait Gohan!!!" Puar screamed as she flew fast on the trail of the human child.

Gohan's

bare feet left the ground for a second as he propelled himself over a

downed log that was lying in his way. He landed hard against the ground

which stopped him for just a brief second, but then he was off running

again in the direction of the power source.

"Gohan what are we doing?" Puar screamed out to Gohan.

Gohan

didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why this was getting to

him. It was honestly calling him towards the area. He couldn't get it

out of his head. He just knew that he had to see what it was. Deep

inside him, though, he knew that it wasn't good. Getting closer to the

scene he was almost positive that it wasn't good.

Gohan stopped

as he entered the city of West City. He stopped there in the streets.

His eyes opened wide as he saw the girl standing there in the middle of

the street. She looked petrified and scared as she stood there. Gohan

immediately felt her terror and started running in her direction.

"Come here!!" A voice bellowed.

Gohan

stopped running then and looked in the direction the voice came from.

Metal could be heard being dragged along the pavement. He gasped and

had even taken a step backwards when he saw a large beast come from

around the building corner. The beast was another demon and it was

going towards the girl right then.

"Another…" Gohan muttered in fear as he wasn't even able to finish his sentence.

"A demon Gohan!!" Puar yelled out as she floated there near him.

"I know…" Gohan said as he straighted his posture up.

"You're seriously going to try and fight it?" Puar asked biting on her paws while trembling.

"I

can't just stand here and let this thing do what it wants can I?" Gohan

asked out loud to only ask the same question at that moment in his own

mind.

Gohan didn't think long on it as he realized the demon was

about to strike out at the girl form Hotai Village. He started running

towards the demon as fast as he had ever ran. His feet then left the

pavement of the street as he made a jump through the air. His leg

straightened out and his foot crashed against the side of the demon's

face.

Gohan's feet landed on the ground softly. He stared at the

beast that stumbled backwards slightly. His eyes went down to the girl

who was curled up on the pavement of the road. She looked up at Gohan

with a smile as she realized who her savior was. It brought her joy to

see the same Saiyan from Hotai Village.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked as he dropped to a knee next to her.

The

girl nodded her head as she moved over closer to him. The two of them

then heard a low roar coming from the demon. They looked over to see

that he was regaining his posture from the kick that Gohan had

delivered. Its four eyes were now locked on the two humans as they were

kneeling there on the paved road.

"Can you destroy it?" The girl asked.

Gohan

concentrated for a moment and then realized the strength of the demon

that was there before him. It was nearly triple his own strength. There

was no way he could possibly stand up to such a monster. It was even

stronger then Huuricho and Chishan. Fear started to dig deep inside the

pit of his stomach.

"No…I can't…" Gohan muttered in disappointed.

"You defeated the last one, though!" The girl exclaimed.

"The last one wasn't…MOVE!!" Gohan shouted.

The

human Saiyan brought his bare feet up and shoved the girl to the side.

He used the force from the push to propel his own self backwards into a

roll. As soon as the two had moved the enormous beasts two fists

smashed down where they once were.

Pieces of concrete and dust shot

up into the air filling the area around all four of them within a cloud

of dirt. Gohan was on one side of the demon, while the girl was caught

on the other side. Gohan could sense Puar not far from him, but he was

glad the blue furred feline was not near the destructive path of the

demon that was threatening another town…

"Kami, sir!!" Mr. Popo shouted out as he ran up to his master, the Guardian of Earth, Kami.

"I already feel it, Mr. Popo…" Kami muttered as his eyes remained closed.

"Why are demons appearing all of a sudden?" Mr. Popo asked breathing hard form his run.

"I am not quite sure, but Gohan is there once more…" Kami muttered in his hoarse sounding voice.

"Does that raise your suspicions even more?" Mr. Popo asked the tall namekian.

…Gohan

dashed through the debris underneath the beast towards the girl. He

couldn't see anything, but his ability to sense life force was helping

guide his was slightly. In the back ground he could hear Puar screaming

his name. He hated not being to respond, but he needed to hurry. Lives

were endangered.

An eerie noise could be heard coming from the

side of Gohan. It sounded like some sort of scrapping against a rough

surface. It was a high

It sounded like some sort of scrapping against a rough surface. It was

a high pitched noise that sounded like it was coming from the right of

him. It had him stop for a second to listen more closely, but that was

when he noticed it was getting louder…and closer…

A chain made

its way up to Gohan that was being slung directly towards him. He

attempted to move out of the way of the enormous metal chain, but it

was already there. The human child couldn't prepare himself for such a

tactic through the yellow cloud of dirt which left him knocked through

the air to only land in pain against the pavement.

Gohan shot out of

the cloud of yellow dust and slid across the pavement. He slowly stood

back up to face the demon. His eyes then widened as the cloud blew out

of the way as the creature came running through it towards the human

Saiyan.

The human child scurried to turn around as he started to

dash away from the charging beast. He made a jump through a window

shattering the glass. He made a rolling land on the carpet to stand

quickly. When he turned to see whether the beast was chasing him or not

he noticed it only picking up speed. A scared scream that was more like

a yelp came out of his mouth as he started running through doors and

jumping over clothes racks as the demon just freight trained its way

through wall after wall of the building.

"Ah!!!" Gohan screamed as he continued making his way over and through obstacles to get away from the charging beast.

Gohan

had too much luck already pulled, though. It was just a matter of time

before he went to jump over a table for it to clip the top of his foot,

which sent him tumbling through the air, but out of the building

through a wall. The wind was knocked from his body as he rolled across

the pavement of the next street over. While he gasped for air a loud

crash signaled to him that the demon had made it out of the building as

well.

"Gohan!!" The human child heard from overhead to see that it was Puar.

The

blue feline went into quick action in defense of her new found friend.

She was small and not strong at all, but she knew she was fast…and

annoying. She zipped through the air around the horribly looking head

of the demon before it could get to Gohan taking all attention off the

human Saiyan so that he could regain some footing.

The demon swung

its gigantic arms loosely through the air in an attempt to swat the

pesky cat out of its way. As it did so, the chains that it dragged with

it around its wrists swung violently through the air and into the

nearby buildings causing them to tear apart. Gohan could hear the

screams of the people who were hiding in the buildings from the beast

scream out in terror.

"No…I need to do something…" Gohan said as he examined the area.

Gohan's

eye was caught suddenly by a large iron ball that was being suspended

by a long chain into the air. It was the wrecking ball of a crane and

it was not too far away. The piece of machinery was just as large as

the demon that was now threatening the area. An idea crossed his mind

as soon as he heard Puar let out a scream.

Gohan turned to see

the cat flying through the air from a vicious slap performed by the

demon. Gohan gasped as he witnessed Puar hit the concrete causing an

explosion from her body impacting so rough. He began a sprint over

there quickly to the side of his new friend who was buried under some

of the rubble. He felt his eyes began to burn as tears started to build

up as he threw rock after rock off of the cat.

"Puar!!" Gohan yelled out hoping for some kind of response.

Gohan

picked up the limp body of the cat from the center of the crater. He

brushed some of the dirt from her eyes and face for a moment. A sudden

sigh of relief left his lungs as he noticed that she was still alive.

The happiness was short lived, however, form the demonic beast making a

loud roar as it started to rush at Gohan once more.

Gohan curled

Puar into his arms and made a jump out of the crater. The demon swung

its chain around in hopes of reaching the human child in an effortless

attempt. The chain form the demon just beat its way across the pavement

just shy of where the Saiyan was. A loud roar from anger could be heard

from the beast as it started its dash at Gohan once again.

The

iron ball wasn't far from where he was then. He was soon going to be

under it. He hoped he could keep the pace that he was going, as well.

Any thought of slowing down might be the failing fall of his idea. He

needed to stay ahead of the monster quite a bit so that he could turn

and blast the chain. He still didn't even know if he was going to be

able to do that even. His ki manipulation was still shaky.

"Almost

there Puar…just hold on…please…" Gohan whispered softly to the furry

feline that was still being held within his arms as he ran.

Gohan

passed under the iron ball that dangled overhead. A sense of

accomplishment filled his body as he realized he made it. He then

jumped through the air. His body twirled so that his back was facing

the construction site below him. His scrawny tan skinned arm extended

out as the Ki started to gather up in his hand. The blast ripped out

suddenly aimed right for the thin chain.

Gohan hit the ground

tumbling backwards. Puar went flying through the air as Gohan had hit

the ground so hard which caused him to lose his grip on his friend that

he was carrying. A loud crash echoed through the streets of the city as

the enormous iron ball dropped heavily to the ground. An agonizing roar

could be heard shortly afterwards then.

"Haha!!! In your face Kami!!" Korin said with a chuckle as he felt the power level of the demon disappear.

Korin

had complete faith in the young warrior who lay in the dirt of the

construction site. His body was not far from where Puar was laying as

well. Both of them were beaten and tattered. They had won, though. He

had full faith in that Gohan was going to be a protector of the planet

and a warrior against all evil.

"Have the Kai's decided on having a meeting with me yet, Mr. Popo?" Kami asked form the darkness of his room.

"Yes they have actually…" A soft voice said at the door of the room.

Kami

turned towards the unfamiliar voice to see a purple skinned woman

standing there. His eyes squinted in anger at the intrusion of the

uninvited guest. Little to his knowledge, however, that the young woman

that stood before him was actually a couple hundred year old Kai sent

directly to Kami from the Next Dimension.

"She is a Kai, Kami…" Mr. Popo then sounded out from the door as well in a shaky voice.

"Yes…Yes

I am…" The female Kai said standing there in a colorful outfit

completely still staring deeply into the eyes of the tall namekian.

Kami

knew his own faith in the Saiyan was wavering, but he didn't argue with

the Kai's decision on helping Gohan become a warrior and watching over

him. He figured that would've been the only reason for a Kai to

actually cross over into this dimension. Thinking that struck his

curiosity most definitely as whatever the reason was, it was grand. It

wasn't everyday that an actual Kai crossed over and that scared Kami

deeply.

Gohan rolled over from where he laid. He saw Puar moving slightly. A grin creased his face…

"What the hell happened this time!?!" A voice said in a cruel manner.

"My

plan is supposed to be perfect…It's supposed to be flawless…Yet they

keep getting killed!!!!" The voice screamed out aggravated.

The

demon who was shouting angrily jumped up and sat in his chair. He

rested his chin on his hand and one of his long sharp fingers stroked

the side of his brow gently as he snobbishly sat there in a thrown made

of hardened molten lava. He yellow eyes stared down another man who

shared the room with him.

"You simply are sending fools to gather yourself power…Send some real demons for once…" The voice said calmly.

"Real demons? I will show you a real demon!!" The monster screamed out from his thrown.

"Not until you finally make your way out of Hell that is…" The man said softly this time with a chuckle.

"So…have

I put my trust in the wrong demon? Is this honestly the extent of your

power?" The man said softly again with a snicker.

"You dare badger me and my power? I don't see you doing it yourself…" The demon said sarcastically.

"Very well, if you can't accomplish this task then I will just take my emerald and be on my way…" The soft voice said again.

"NO!!" The demon screamed.

"Very

well, I will try something new…A trick that I know…This will do the

trick. It'll take a bit, though. While I do this I suggest you get back

topside and figure out what is happening to my demons…" The monster

said.

"I guess I could do that…if it'll actually get you making

progress. I'll be back soon…" The man said with a sigh as he started to

fade out of the space he stood in.

"I hate Kai's…" The demon muttered as the soft spoken man vanished.


End file.
